Thinking of you
by thewolfluvr
Summary: Set after kh2, everything is back to normal, Sora is back with Kairi and he and Riku are friends again. So why does Sora feel more for the tall, silverette? Is it love? Or a friend thing? And what happens when Org 13 is back? better than it sounds, trust
1. Chapter 1

_Thinking of you, wherever you are._

_We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend._

_Now I will step forward to realize this wish._

_And who knows:_

_Starting a new journey may not be so hard,_

_Or maybe it has already begun._

_There are many worlds, but they share the same sky —_

_One sky, one destiny._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! it's me! I finally updated! I am pretty proud of this chapter. I would like to dedicate this chapter to **

Roanam, because she was the first reviewer. I hope you like the chapter.

**But enough of my rambling, on with the story:)**

* * *

"Riku! Kairi! It's about time you guys got here, I'm starving!" I yelled when I saw my best friend and girlfriend coming towards me in their boats. We had arranged a party on the island that we used to play on as little kids. They pulled up to the dock and climbed out, Riku helping Kairi. She smiled real big and ran up to me, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around her small waist and lightly ran my tongue over her bottom lip, and she granted me access. My tongue explored the warm moist cavern and she moaned into the kiss. Our tongues soon began to dance with each other and I became hard. Thank God I was wearing swim shorts or it would have been really noticeable.

"Listen, I know you two love each other, but we really need to set up for the party. Or are you gonna make out while I do all the work?" We pulled away at the sound of Riku's voice, and I ran up to him and glomped him. I do this often, to all of our friends, and Kairi doesn't get jealous because she knows I am a huggy-snuggle type of person. Riku hugged me back and ruffled my hair, saying, "Are you ever gonna grow? You barely reach my chest, I could swear you were taller last time I got a good look at you." I pouted at him and he laughed. Then he pulled some bags out of the boats and we began to set up the drink and snack bars, me and Kairi exchanging a kiss every now and then. Every time we did, Riku would scream and shouted random thing at us. I would flip the oh-so delicate bird at him, and he threw me in the water for it. I screamed and pulled him off the dock and into the water with me.

"Fuck! Sora, why did you do this!" He swam back to shore and shook his hair out, drenching Kairi. I laughed-it felt good to be back with my friends especially now that everything was over. Sure I still use the keyblade, and Roxas is now a part of me, Naminé a part of Kairi. It seems weird, because when I hear Roxas talking, yes he is like a voice in my head, he talks about Axel. And how much he misses him. Apparently, they were more than friends, they were lovers. Soulmates, as he calls it. And I always hear him crying when I kiss or do anything romantic with Kairi. It makes me feel bad.

"Ahh! Riku, I could kill you! Stop it!" I whipped my head in Kairi's direction, and saw Riku splashing her with water. I slowly and quietly swam up behind him and jumped onto his back, screaming, "Die, evil emo silverette! No one hurts my Kairi, no one!" I started beating on his head and he turned his attention to me, opening the opportunity for Kairi to attack him from around his waist, causing us all to end up in the water. We wrestled a little and soon became a pile of wet, giggling key bearers.

Riku untangled himself from us and helped us up, then said, "We need to finish up. Otherwise everyone will show up and not het to have any fun." Kairi laughed and said, Riku's right. Let's set up the dj, Sora, while me and Riku do that, you do the strobe lights. Afterwards, we need to set up the blitzball net and the grill and instruments."

I shook my head and said, "No, you guys need to do that stuff. While you guys were sleeping, I set up the strobe lights and dj, as well as the instruments. Besides I need to pick up everyone from Hollow Bastion."

"Hey! Are we too early?" I turned to see Tidus, Wakka and Selphie coming towards us in their boat. I waved and called, "Nope! You guys are just in time to help these two finish setting up." Tidus and Wakka groaned while Selphie went to help Kairi. Wakka walked up to me and said, "Sora, man, why do we have to help when we aren't even the ones who organized this party." I smirked and said," Because I said so, and I have to take my Gummi Ship and get everyone else, since they live on another world." Riku yelled, "Don't argue and help me out with this frickin' net." Wakka and Tidus slumped off to work, while I ran to my Gummi Ship, which was parked on the beach, and jumped in. I pulled the keys out and started it up, setting the course destination for Hollow Bastion to pick up Leon and the gang.

* * *

**This is super short! Sorry for not updating, but I forgot to say that I want 5 reviews before I upload next chapter. And to all you shadow readers, please leave a review. I'm a fellow shadow reader, but am doing my best to break that habit.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter. I am sorry but my beta reader decided that she didn't want to beta read for me anymore, but maybe now I can get stories up faster! I will try to update faster, but my sister is having a baby soon and will have to help her so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: do you think i do?**

**POV: Riku**

* * *

I watched as Sora drove off in his Gummi Ship, and turned to Wakka. He was trying to set up the blitzball net, and Tidus was swinging his wooden sword around. I shook my head and said, "Tidus, get over here and help me and Wakka set up the frickin net already." He dropped his sword and ran over to us. I was busy untangling Wakka when he said, "I hate setting up for parties. It's soo boring. Why can't Sora just do it himself?" I lightly smacked his head and said, "Because we're his friends and it would be unfair for us to come to the party and trash the place without helping somehow. Now move your lazy ass and help me untangle Wakka."

Wakka nodded and said, "Ya! I'm stuck in here and kinda need help, ya know?" I laughed at my friend's funny accent and we finished untangling him. When he was finally free, we set up the net and they began to play some blitzball. I walked over to the girls and said, "How are things going over here?"

Selphie smiled and said, "We've finished everything that Sora asked us to do. How about we go for a swim real quick before everyone gets here?" Kairi nodded, but I shook my head. "Naw, I don't feel like swimming right now. Maybe after Leon and them get here." Selphie grabbed Kairi's hand and they ran off towards the water, splashing each other and falling in the water giggling. I grinned and pulled my shirt over my head,revealing smooth toned muscles. I threw my shirt towards the dock and lay down on the sand, the sun beating down on my fair skin. It felt great to just lay in the sun, but I wanted a certain brunette to be laying beside me.

But sadly, Sora was strictly straight, and didn't know I was gay. He was also dating the tramp of all tramps, fucking Kairi. Poor Sora, he doesn't know that Kairi sleeps around with other people. He doesn't know that even he cares about her, she wil eventually smack him in the face and leave him for some other guy. And his tender, naive little heart will be in pieces. But no matter what, I will be there for him. I sighed as I sat back up and noticed clouds moving in and the wind picking up. I looked closer and saw that the clouds looked dangerous and threatening, sure signs of a hurricane. I jumped up and yelled, "There's a hurricane coming! Get in the secret place, NOW!"

Tidus and Wakka immediately looked up and scrambled over each other to get into the small cave that was slightly hidden beside the small fresh waterfall. It took Kairi and Selphie a bit longer and I started running last. Then I stopped in the middle of the little ramp, staring in the direction Sora had taken off in. He was bound to get caught in the hurricane, and most lkely get killed, or severely injured. I was about to act like an idiot and run after him when Wakka grabbed my arm and yanked me inside the cave.

I jerked my arm away from him and said, "What the fuck, Wakka? What was that for?" Wakka crossed his arms and glared at me. "Ya were about to go for da water, ya? It's too dangerous for ya. Sora can take care of hisself, ya know, and he don't need ya risking yer life. Sit." I scowled at the tanned teen and sat down, glancing towards the entrance of the cave with worry clearluy written on my face.

* * *

I am getting rid of the five reviews thing for this story. I decided to be nice! :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Yeah! In this chapter, Roxas makes an appearance, as do Org. 13.**

**I will have, maybe three or four OC characters. I own two, and my friends own the others. I have their permission to enter them into the story. I will upload the pics on deviantart, maybe. But I will describe them accurately. Or try my best. Any ways, enough ramblings, on with the smuxyness!**

_italics are Roxas._

**Disclaimer: *SOBS* Dont remind me anymore!**

**Sora POV**

**

* * *

**I started up the Gummi Ship and it lifted off, just going over the water first and towards the little hole that is in the sky. It's not noticable, unless your eyes are trained. It's the thing that connects the world to the rest of them. It would take a while, maybe an hour to get to the rift, and I leaned back, closing my eyes after putting the ship on auto pilot.

_Sora? Why do you like Kairi?_

I was surprised to here Roxas' soft voice, and jerked up, accidently hitting my head on the dashboard. I rubbed my head and said out loud, "Because we have a lot in common and she is really pretty. And she loves me back."

_But Riku likes you too. He told me once, while we were battling. He said he loved you, and that was why he wanted to kill me. I let him win, Sora, so he could be with you again. I gave up Axel and all my friends so you could be wih him, but instead you went with Kairi, who doesn't really like you. She just wants sex, then will be done with you._

I frowned and replyed, "You're wrong. Me and Kairi are like soulmates. Sorry I'm not a fag like you, so leave me alone about it." Then my eyes widened as I realized what I'd said. "I'm sorry Rox, I didn't mean to say that. I promised I wouldn't say anything abotu you and Axel, but my big m,outh went and blew it for me. I'm so sorry. Forgive me?" I heard Roxas sniffle slightly and he said, _Not sure if I can. I don't make fun of you and Kairi. I refuse to speak to you for a long time now, Sora._

I began to talk and try to get Roxas to talk to me again, but it wasn't working. "Roxas I told you I was sorry. Please forgive me! I didn't mean to say that, it just slipped out. Please talk to me Roxas."

I finally gave up and turned my attention back to the steering wheel and noticed that the wind had picked up and a huge purplish cloud moving towards me quickly. I looked closely and saw that it wasn't a cloud, but a lot of wind encircling a person with six large lances. My eyes widened as I realized that it was Xaldin, a member of Organization XIII that I had battled at Beast's Castle twice. I could clearly remember him dying, so why was he back?

He was moving at a very fast pace and approaching fast. I panicked and began to fiddle with the controls, causing the Gummi Ship to fly out of control. I was falling, straight into the water of the ocean and jumped out of my seat. I ran to the door and flung it open. I jumped out and waited to reach the water, but never did. I was caught by a pair of strong arms and looked up. I screamed at the sight of Xigbar, with his missing eye and scared face. He was smirking, and held me close to him, disappearing in one of the portal things, with me going along too. We were engulfed in the darkness, and I was screaming my brains out. I began to wish that it was actually Riku, or Kairi, that was with me instead of Xigbar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! I absolutely hate this chapter, but the next will be longer. Pinky promise to all of you. I'm sorry about slow updates and short chapters. I'm a very lazy person who also has to deal with school, and pregnant people. (aunt, teacher, sister, and fanfic characters) So yeah. Sorry everyone!**

**I will have, maybe three or four OC characters. I own two, and my friends own the others. I have their permission to enter them into the story. I will upload the pics on deviantart, maybe. But I will describe them accurately. Or try my best. Any ways, enough ramblings, on with the smuxyness!**

_italics are Roxas._

**Disclaimer: no T_T**

**Riku POV**

**

* * *

**

Just as soon as it had started, the storm stopped. It wasn't even a full hurricane, but plenty of damage was done to the beach. When we crawled out of the cave, everything was a wreck. The dj table was gone, and the net was shredded. All the tables and everything else set out were scattered, and many other things littered the beach and waters. I saw part of the Gummi Ship sticking out of the water and ran to it. The door was open to it, and when I rolled it out of the water, it was empty. A choked feeling exploded in my chest, and I nearly screamed in agony. Sora wasn't there. My energetic, happy, and sometimes dense brunet was missing, and possibly dead.

_No, don't assume the worse. The door was open. He could be alive. Don't assume the the worse._ I thought as I walked back over to Kairi and everyone else.

"Sora's not in the Gummi Ship." I said, quietly. They stared at me, expressions blank. Then Kairi screamed out and threw herself into Wakka, crying her eyes out. Wakka held her, and whispered something into her ear. She nodded, and they began to walk over to the boats. I could tell that she had already moved in. It sickened me, how she was such a whore.

I gritted my teeth and said, "I'm going to find him. Tidus, you should take Selphie home, before she passes out from shock." Tidus nodded, and walked with Selphie to their boat. I sighed and fell to my knees. Tears began to drip down my face, making it cold in the breeze. Then I wiped my cheeks and stood up, holding out my hand and opening a Portal of Darkness, leading to Twilight Town. I neede to speak with Diz.

* * *

**Like I said, I hate this chapter. And sorry to Roanam, who was my first reviewer. I want the next part to be really long, plus I couldn't really think of much for this chapter. I will do my best to write longer chapters, and get over my procrastinationess.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! This one will be long, and I am introducing two of the OCs. They will play a semi-important part, but only if you guys end up liking them enough. Please review to tell me.**

**I will have, maybe three or four OC characters. I own two, and my friends own the others. I have their permission to enter them into the story. I will upload the pics on deviantart, maybe. But I will describe them accurately. Or try my best. Any ways, enough ramblings, on with the smuxyness!**

_italics are Roxas._

**Disclaimer: no T_T**

**Sora POV**

* * *

I woke up in a room. My hands were tied behind my back with what felt like vines, and I had a gag in my mouth. The light were off, but a window showed it was daylight. I was sitting on the floor, with my back to the wall.

"Hey, you're awake." I whipped my head towards the voice. It didn't sound like any of the other members, except maybe that water one. But more mature, like Riku. I saw a tall guy, with a normal organization coat, and his eyes were hot pink. His hair was like a deep blue-green, and reached his shoulders, and his eyes were a deep pink, like a mouse that I had once. He had a smile on his face and turned his head to speak to someone behind him.

"Sterling, he's awake. Were we supposed to start the extraction thingy now or do we wait for the others?" He asked. A much taller person walked out, crossing his arms. He had multi-colored orange hair that reached his shoulders in choppy layers, and his eyes were a silvery color. He glared at me which made me flinch. "You're so stupid, Devin. You know we can't do the process with Spade, or the others, because our power isn't strong enough. And we don't even know the process."

Devin, the bluenette, pouted and said, "Fine. But can we at least untie him? Those vines are probably very uncomfortable, right, oh magnificent keybearer?" I nodded slowly, and he grinned. I decided that I liked Devin, he seemed nice.

The orangette, Sterling, sighed and said, "Fine. But if we get in trouble, I had no part in it." Devin beamed and immediately began to work on the vines. When they were off, I hugged myself and said, "Who are you? I don't remember there being more than thirteen members of the organization."

Devin grinned (he seemed like a very happy person) and said, "I'm Devin. I'm number 16, I came after Sterling over there, he's number 15. There was a number 14, but something happened to her. Anyways, I control shadows. It's pretty cool. The reason why we don't have x's in our names is because we are part of the new organization, which Axel is leader of. He created it because he wanted to get Roxas back, and needed help to do it. So he resurrected Marluxia, Demyx, Zexion(very hard to do) Luxord, Lexeaus, Xigbar, Xaldin, and Saix. He decided that everyone should keep their originial numbers and began to create a plan to resurrect Roxas. That was when Zexion became pregnant with Sterling. When he was born, Axel decided to gather other nobodies. He got me, and then he searched a lond time for his brother, Spade. Spade and Sterling both fell in love, which is really cool. Spade can control fire, and looks just like Axel, but has longer, blue hair. Really cool. There's an 18th member, but she's on a mission right now. Her name is Bree, but likes to go by Bee instead. She's really pretty. She controls Sound and carries around two different colored dice. She's Luxord's little sisiter, and has a lot of luck. She decides people's fates by these dice. Any questions?"

"Umm...Why was I kidnapped?" I asked carefully. I couldn't see the reason why I was needed.

Sterling sighed and said, "Didn't you just here what he said? He said that Axel wants Roxas back, and you have Roxas. So think about it."

I thought about it, and the realization hit me in one swoop. "Y-You mean, you guys want to get him out of me!" Devin nodded and said, "Pretty much."

_How are they going to do that, Sora? It could kill me, and probably you too. I don't trust them, you should attack them with your keyblade._

I jumped slightly at the sound of Roxas' voice. I hadn't expected him to start talking, let alone advise me. So he didn't trust them? I did.

"Well, I trust them. They don't look like they can hurt me, or like they would." I said. Both Devin and Sterling looked up. They both looked confused and Devin said, "Uh, kid?"

_Sora! Don't be irrational! These people kidnapped you, and are now probably planning on killing you. Don't be the fucking nice kid you always are and man up! I'm not redy to die like you seem to be!_

I growled and yelled, "Shut up! You don't know these guys, and you don't know if they'll kill me! I never said I was ready to die! I haven't even gotten to tell RIku that-" I was then cut off by a familiar voice.

"Sora. I'm sorry for doing this to you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! This one will have two someones making entrances into the story! Their my favorite yaoi pairing besides MattxMello!**

**I will have, maybe three or four OC characters. I own two, and my friends own the others. I have their permission to enter them into the story. I will upload the pics on deviantart, maybe. But I will describe them accurately.**

**Review thingyz!:**

**Roanam: I know, Devin tends to do that stuff. He means well, but rambles a lot and can't keep most secrets. Besides, Sora was gonna find out anyway, Demyx cant keep a secret either. And Zexion got pregnant with Lexeaus, as was my friend Shelby's plans. We are ****currently planning cosplay, which will go on youtube. We just need stuff for it, and she decided that Zexion and Lexeaus should have a baby together. Spade and Sterling are both her OC's, I take no credit.**

_italics are Roxas._

**Disclaimer: no T_T**

**Roxas POV**

* * *

_"Sora. I'm sorry for doing this to you." I was surprised to here his voice. It had been so long, I nearly broke out into tears. It was Axel, he was here. That Devin guy hadn't been lying, Axel really was here._

_"Axel, what are you doing in here?" said Sterling. Axel stared ahead and said, "I wanted to see Roxy's carrier. Beside's, who are you to question what I do. You have me to thank for your existance. I want both of you guys out. I need to begin the process." Devin and Sterling both ran out of the room, quickly shutting the door behind him. Axel walked over to Sora and said, "Hi Sora. Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"_

_Sora shook his head and said, "No. I'm fine. What's the process? What are you going to do to me?"_

_Axel smile and carefully placed his hand on Sora's cheek and said, "Nothing that will hurt you. Just trust me." Then he kissed Sora. Something began to surround me, it was warm and red, like Axel. At first, I tried to fight it, not wanting to get hurt. Then I realized that the firy stuff wasn't burning me, but carrying me. It began to rush me towards Sora's eyes, where I had always watched the world. I braced myself for impact and soon found myself laying across Axel._

* * *

I stared at the redhead, who looked as though he had had no sleep and was under a lot of stress with tears in my eyes. I had missed him so much and felt a sudden need. Before he could say anything, I pressed my lips firmly to his and kissed him with a starving hunger. He kissed back just as hungrily and held onto me. When he pulled away, he had tears going down his face as well.

"Roxas, I missed you so much." He said before kissing me again. I pushed full force into this one as well, and we ended up gasping for breath. Then I heard soft crying behind me and turned around. Sora had tears in his eyes. I got off of Axel and said, "Sora, what's wrong?"

He sniffed and said, "Nothing." I climbed off of Axel and said, "No, something is wrong. Is it Riku?" He nodded slightly and lay a hand on his stomach. I was the only person who knew is secret, but only because I am opretty much him.

"Yeah. I just wish I could tell him. Like you and Axel, I want something like that." He said, casting his eyes downward. I felt sympathy for him. I knew that he loved Riku, and he obviously needed someone he knew to be there for him. And right now, I was the only one at the moment. So I looked to Axel and said, "Do you care if we have a few minutes alone? He really needs me right now." Axel's face fell for a few minutes before he smiled and said, "Alright. I'll be in my old room. You know where it's at." Then he stood up and left the room.

I turned to Sora and immediately hugged him. He fell tiredly into my arms and sobbed, the force of it racking his thin frame.

"Sora, are you going to tell him?" I asked, running my hand smoothingly over his back. He shook his head and said, "Roxas, I can't. What if he doesn't accept it, or me? I'm scared, and if he does, how am I going to get back to him so I can tell him?" I smiled down at the brunette and said, "Don't worry. Axel will take you home. I'll make him. I promise."

He smiled up at me and then said, "I'm really tired. Do you know where I might get to sleep?" I nodded and helped him to his feet. Then I held out my hand and opened a portal of darkness, which hopefully led to my room. Then we both walked through it slowly and it closed behind us.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! This one will have two someones making entrances into the story! Their my favorite yaoi pairing besides MattxMello!**

**I will have, maybe three or four OC characters. I own two, and my friends own the others. I have their permission to enter them into the story. I will upload the pics on deviantart, maybe. But I will describe them accurately.**

**Review thingyz!:**

**I want to thank everyone who was nice enough to send me a review. I was so happy to see them, I had to do my best to bring out these chapters. You guys are amazing, and I love you all! :3 internet cookies for all!**

**Thank you:**

**Ariel Scottsin and xXAwesomnessKiraXx **

**Disclaimer: no T_T**

**Riku POV**

* * *

I walked the streets of Twilight Town, wearing my black coat. I hadn't worn it since Sora and I defeated Xemnas, and was surprised to find it in good condition. I was also surprised to find out I still had powers of darkness. I used them, and didn't die going through darkness. In fact, I was still 17 year old Riku, not pedophile 40 year old Riku. I was very happy with this, and had immediately teleported**(1)** to Twilight Town.

I stopped where I was and looked around. DiZ was supposed to live somewhere near here, but I wasn't sure. I wasn't even sure if he was still in here. I dropped my head and sighed. If I didn't find DiZ, then I wouldn't be able to find Sora, the one who had rescued me from the darkness.

_Riku! I am at the mansion! Come to me!_

I jumped at the voice that had practically whispered in my ear. I knew it was DiZ, because there was no one near me, and he often spoke to me in my mind.

I turned to the direction of the mansion that we had lured Roxas to and woken Sora in. I ran past many trees before coming to the gate. I unsheathed my keyblade and slashed at the lock, breaking it. I ran past the gate and into the mansion. I was met with an empty mansion, and clenched my fist.

"DiZ! Where the fuck are you? You told me you were here, so show your fucking face!" I yelled, walking into the library. DiZ didn't seem to be anywhere, so I drew the sign onto the paper. Then the floor moved under me and I went down the stairs. The portal to the reverse Twilight Town was still there, and I had an idea to travel there. Maybe the Organization was back, and they had kidnapped Sora.

I opened the portal and walked through. I ended up in The World That Never Was. It was still black and rainy. I walked around, looking at the unused buildings. I soon came to the spot I had defeated Roxas at. It saddened me, because I had ended a life just because I was selfish. But it was for Sora.

I sighed and continued on towards the castle. The gates were open, surprisingly. I walked through them cautiously. Something wasn't right. I had a feeling that the Organization members were waiting for me. I unsheathed my keyblade when a huge gust of wind blew through the room I was currently in.

"Well well well. Looks like the imposter came to pick up his pet. Isn't that sweet." I turned at the deep voice. Standing behind me was Number III, Xaldin. He was floating in midair and his lances were floating around him.

I glared at him and said, "Where are you keeping Sora?"

Xaldin laughed and said, "You'll have to get through me if you want to get to him."

I glared even harder and said, "Fine, I'll kick your ass and find Sora."

I lifted my keyblade and charged at him, putting all my weight into the blow.

* * *

**(1) is that whats its called when they move through the portals? oh well. I am ery sorry for the delay, but I have been out of state and after I posted the promise to type the next chapters for all stories, my mom had to go to the hospital. When I had to go out of state, I had no computer access to get on here to apologize. **


End file.
